The Falling of a Knight
by Betemagus ColdKnight
Summary: Set two years before 'Proof is the Protector' Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Falling of a Knight  
Chapter Title: None  
Author: Cristof Wagner  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: X-Men: Evolution  
Genre: Action / Drama  
Status: Incomplete as of Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution or the characters thereof. In short the charters and show belong to Warner Brothers and a host of others including Marvel Comics, but the plot belongs to me. Oh well, I glad I'm not making any money off of this. I may not own the above show/title, but I do own Cristof Wagner (aka ColdKnight), Laurie Summers (aka Hera), and Samuel Munroe (aka Quasar), Nicole Tolansky , and Sarah Dukes (aka Centurion)  
  
Author's Note: This story is placed before 'Proof is the Protector' (chronologically speaking) by about two years.  
  
{Thoughts}  
::Telepathy::  
  
  
  
"Come on Sam, try and keep zhe gravity stable huh?"   
  
Cristof Wagner armored, tired, and slightly annoyed called up to the X-Men's Danger room control node as he evaded tentacles, and energy blasts which were at their best lethal, but not today. That's the kind of extra precaution that had to be taken when one trained under increased gravity powered by a friend. Of course there was a slight risk of some bones being broken... badly if Samuel Thomas Monroe (a.k.a. Quasar) ever lost control of the gravity on the room. That was a chance that Cristof was willing to take for results.   
  
Inspiration for Cristof had taken the form of one of Laurie's dad's old videos... Dragon something or other where a martial artist worked out in a room at fifty times normal earth gravity in order to increase his strength in a greatly limited time-frame. It was as if lightning struck. It was a nearly perfect situation as his best-friend at the institute was in possession of the power to alter the force of gravity in the area surrounding him. Thus the afternoon sessions of increased gravity super speed training commenced. It wasn't exactly like that absurd cartoon it was much slower. Cristof was not able to train in anything more than 110% of earth gravity and maintain his super speed, and Sam wasn't able to maintain anything higher at first.  
  
Here three months later and Sam was able to maintain 120% of earth normal gravity for roughly 40 minutes. Cristof could only handle a little less than thirty minutes in such a level of gravity, and there were other issues such as keeping the Danger Room structurally sound, not to mention trying to keep their parents from finding out they took such a drastic step in their training. At the very least they would have to endure a very-very-very long lecture on safety. It was amazing that the professor hadn't shut them down which Cristof had been sure he would. Just to be on the safe side though Cristof had his own meager mind shields up while in the presence of Xavier. The professor could have pressed the shields a bit and they would have crumbled... however he hadn't even performed a surface scan. Luck was both of their middle names apparently.  
  
Finally a response came from above in the enclosed control module through the speakers securely mounted in the Danger Room.  
  
"Hey man you've been down there for half an hour, and this isn't as easy as it looks to you."  
  
" Okay ve'll stop for now. Vhat's the computer register for my top speed? "  
  
Cristof could feel the almost immediate lessening of the gravitational forces within the Danger Room.   
  
"Cristof, your top speed in the past half hour was... "  
  
The pause was stagnant. Cristof was rapidly losing his patience.  
  
" Vell what was it? "  
  
"Your top speed was just under the sound barrier, 332 meters per second. "  
  
" So theoretically under normal gravitational forces I should be able to go beyond the speed of sound, right?"   
  
  
"Yes Cristof, in fact you should now be capable of speeds beyond that of Mach One"  
  
The Sound of the professor's voice chilled both Cristof and Sam virtually to the bone. So he HAD known what they were up and just hadn't said anything. The two mutant teens wanted to bolt but after all he knew where they lived.  
  
Bamf-pop  
  
Cristof teleported up to the Danger Room control Module high above the Danger Room itself, and of course Professor Charles Xavier was there along with Sam and four perturbed X-Men.... their parents were just entering the module having been summoned by Xavier moments before he himself reached the room.  
  
  
  
To be Continued... ( Please be responsible and write a review even if you have criticism)   



	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Falling of a Knight  
Chapter Title: Darwin's Edict  
Author: Cristof Wagner  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: X-Men: Evolution  
Genre: Action / Drama  
Status: Incomplete as of Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution or the characters thereof. In short the charters and show belong to Warner Brothers and a host of others including Marvel Comics, but the plot belongs to me. Oh well, I glad I'm not making any money off of this. I may not own the above show/title, but I do own Cristof Wagner (aka ColdKnight), Laurie Summers (aka Hera), and Samuel Munroe (aka Quasar), Nicole Tolansky , and Sarah Dukes (aka Centurion)  
  
Author's Note: This story is placed before 'Proof is the Protector' (chronologically speaking) by about two years.  
  
{Thoughts}  
::Telepathy::  
  
  
Katherine Wagner seemed to be the most annoyed of the four X-Parents gathered to see how their sons had been training unsupervised in the Danger Room in a less than conventional manner. Her arms crossed she had a look of what parents often call 'disappointment' in her eyes. The look didn't say disappointment to the two mutant teens they knew it as it was: anger. The same look could be seen in a lesser degree in Kurt and Ororo's eyes but not in Logan's. His eyes betrayed a sort of pride in how much his son's powers had grown. After Cristof ported up to the control module Kitty was the first to speak.  
  
"I for one Cristof would like to know why you thought you should put yourself at risk in your training."  
  
Cristof turned his thoughts inward for a moment trying to come up with an answer that would not result in a semi-severe punishment for putting both of them at risk of injury. The room was charged emotionally: Kurt was slightly angry, Logan was relieved and proud, Ororo was just worried, Kitty however was a virtual tempest of anger, worry, and relief. Of course he couldn't get anything from the professor. This would have to be a good one. Something made him think back to 'Descent of Man'.  
  
"Aided by forces yet unknown man has arisen to his current state." quoted Cristof. The mood in the room lightened by just a bit, and Cristof could sense that Logan and his Vati were nearly on the brink of laughing. His Mom was not amused still glaring at him.  
  
"and what exactly is your point Cristof?"  
"My point Mom is that Sam's powers as well as my own have been pushed to a point they wouldn't have reached under normal training." Cristof explained "or at least much faster than they would have."  
  
The five adults looked at one another. The unspoken question passed between them. Little did Sam and Cristof know but the adults of the room were 'networked' with Xavier as the hub. They were engaged in a private conversation that the two youngsters could not hear:  
  
Ororo: { Charles what do you think? }  
  
Xavier::: They have been training unsupervised, and while they are students here you are of course their parents. It falls to you as both their parents and teachers to decide their punishment if any. ::  
  
Kitty:{ They've knowingly broken the rules, and put themselves at risk of being hurt. They should know not to do that. }  
  
Logan:{ Personally I think that we should be talking about this with them. }  
  
Kurt:{ Logan is right. Let's hear what they have to say in their own defense. }  
  
  
Cristof had had just about enough of being excluded from the mental conversation. He didn't technically know that they were having one, but years growing up around a couple of telepaths would imbue the knowledge of what a silent telepathic conversation looked like. This one had on for long enough by Cristof's reckoning.  
  
"You know vhat? This is vhat my mother would call rude." Cristof said as he gestured toward the silent group. " Ve could probably get out of here vithout anyone but the professor noticing."  
  
"Cristof I don't want to get in anymore trouble than I'm already in thank you." Sam said " I'm probably already in for survival training with dad as it is"  
  
The group of parents began to stir a bit, and were soon once again looking to their respective sons to try and figure out what exactly to do with them. Kitty seemed a little less angered but still very much so a cat with claws. Logan was the first to speak this time around.  
  
"Since you're so fond of quoting Darwin Cristof I think I have a way to settle this fairly"  
The rest of them listened quietly waiting for Logan to go on. " Like I was saying bub, you've gotta be familiar with 'Survival of the Fittest'. Well since you proclaim youself and my son the fittest I suggest we test that."  
  
Sam was heard in the background saying "huh?"  
Cristof went back to the edge of the room near the controls for the Danger Room where Samuel was sitting, and spoke quietly to him.  
  
"You're father is suggesting zhey challenge our powers in zome form of combat." Cristof started "I say ve accept. It's the only vey ve can hope to escape some kind of punishment."  
  
"You think we can win?"  
  
"I think ve can try, and give it our all. You vhant to try? cuz I'm going to."  
  
"I can't let you get 'slaughtered' can I?"  
  
Cristof turned to face Logan and the others. He had at least appear to be sure of himself being victorious even if it was not assured.  
  
"We accept your challenge. Who will we be up against? It's your choice."  
  
Logan seemed to think about that for a moment before he apparently came to a conclusion that brought a slight smile to his face. He spoke but a single word.  
  
"us."  
  
  
  
To be Continued.... ( Please be responsible and write a review even if you have criticism)   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Falling of a Knight  
Chapter Title: None  
Author: Cristof Wagner  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: X-Men: Evolution  
Genre: Action / Drama  
Status: Incomplete as of Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men: Evolution or the characters thereof. In short the charters and show belong to Warner Brothers and a host of others including Marvel Comics, but the plot belongs to me. Oh well, I glad I'm not making any money off of this. I may not own the above show/title, but I do own Cristof Wagner (aka ColdKnight), Laurie Summers (aka Hera), and Samuel Munroe (aka Quasar), Nicole Tolansky , and Sarah Dukes (aka Centurion)  
  
Author's Note: This story is placed before 'Proof is the Protector' (chronologically speaking) by about two years.  
  
{Thoughts}  
::Telepathy::  
German  
  
  
  
  
The terms were set and the battle would soon be fought amongst them, the seven combatants upon the grounds of the illustrious Xavier Institute. Cristof told the older generation of X-Men, their parents, that it should just be the four of them against only Sam and himself, but when he reluctantly revealed to them that Laurie had on occasion joined them in training and had indeed also grown in power a great deal they had insisted that she be included much her own disapproval. Apparently she didn't want to fight, it had never been something she wished to do. She'd fight but only if it was important.  
  
The terms of the impending battle were simple. It would be four versus three. To be specific it would be Kurt and Kitty Wagner, and Ororo and Logan Munroe versus Sam, Laurie, and Cristof in an expanded game of capture the flag. Cristof was not allowed to use his extraordinary speed in order to find and acquire the flags. Yes flags as in more than one. All accounted for there would be twelve flags that would be placed around the Institute campus by a few of the X-Men not participating, and two team flags would be in the possession of the team captains who would have to be captured and detained for at least 4 hours. Each of the flags would change color once touched by one team or the other whichever team had all the flags under their 'control' would win. There would be of course no intent to injure allowed in the competition. Other than those rules the application of mutant abilities to the proceedings and acquisition of said flags. The game would take place on the weekend roughly 48 hours and counting. Presently just about everyone was relaxing in their own way. Cristof was just lounging in well... the lounge actually. He had stretched out on one of the couches with a good book as he had been for several hours.  
  
For as long as Cristof had known Laurie she had always tried to sneak up on him and he as an empath made that an extremely difficult endeavor. He always knew when she was there-her emotions tended to be so damn loud especially when she thought that she'd actually succeed and that would add an element of hope to the emotional mix. So as Cristof lay on his back comfortably reading it came as no surprise to him that he felt a twinge of nervousness at the doorway floating toward him. He knew who it was... anyone else would have said hello or otherwise made their presence known (well maybe not Logan). She didn't make a sound, she didn't even dare to breathe when attempting to sneak up on Cristof.   
  
She had almost made it to the end of the couch, but as she was about to make a move to snatch Cristof's book he decided it was time to end the charade and finally spoke up.  
  
"You know by now Laurie zhat zhe only vay you could sneak up on me is if you vere indifferent about it."  
  
  
Laurie stopped in midair and mid-reach. Cristof could sense her reaction even before she spoke. Laurie Summers was only a breath away from incinerating both him and his book. Something about Laurie Summers that most people didn't realize-when she's agry she has two modes only Rage and Screaming Rage. She slowly lowered herself from the air to sit down on the armrest of the couch - her rage lifted and gave way to being slightly amused that once again she could not sneak up on Cristof.  
  
Setting his book down on his leg after he noted the page he tilted his head back and looked up into her downward slightly amused gaze. She pointed her right index finger down directly toward his face.  
  
"You know Cristof, one of these days I will sneak up on you"  
  
"It von't be today Laurie" Cristof said "but nice try. You vouldn't have made it as far as the doorway if I hadn't been reading."  
  
"Yeah thanks... I guess." Laurie started looking down toward Cristof. Her face seemed to lighten a bit as she remained silent for a moment and then spoke again "Wanna go see a movie?"  
  
"I have a meeting with the professor in... oh twenty seconds. Wait for me in my room and I'll be there right afterward Okay?  
  
"Alright, but don't you think I'll wait forever..."  
  
*Bamf-pop*  
  
Laurie was cut-off in mid-sentence as Cristof rushed off to keep his appointment with the professor.   
  
  
  
--Xavier's Study-   
  
Cristof finished his teleport just in time as the clock on the wall chimed the fifth time. As the sulfurous mist cleared Cristof noticed with passing interest that Xavier was once again looking directly at him or rather where he knew the lad would 'port in.  
  
"You know zhat it alvays weirds me out vhen you do zhat professor." Cristof said mocking something he had heard Scott say more than once in the past.  
  
"You know Cristof I believe that others might share that view." Xavier started with a slight chuckle on his part. "You wished to speak to me about something"  
  
  
"Yes professor I did. It iz actually a matter of great import. It iz in regard to a mutant."  
  
  
"Interesting. What is this mutant's name?"  
  
  
"Wendy"  
  
"and her last name? Where is this girl located?"  
  
"I don't know either professor"  
  
" So Cristof let me make sure I understand you. All you know about this mutant is her first name?"  
  
"Well I know that she is a very nice person, but beyond that I'm afraid not. I do know what she looked like though."  
  
"Then perhaps you could tell me how you know that much, and what do you mean you know what she 'looked' like?"  
  
"Well zhat's vhere zhis gets interesting professor. Do you remember my sixth birthday party-the one where all of you surprised me?"  
  
"Yes, I remember we spent half of the afternoon looking for you and then you spent the other half sulking."  
  
"Yeah sorry bout zhat I didn't mean to ruin zhe party, but back to zhe point... when I was gone I was in the trees playing... and there was a girl already up there."  
  
"I take it that this is the Wendy of whom you spoke?"  
  
"Yes professor it is. You see she was a mutant, and still is I vould presume."  
"How did you know that then?"  
  
"Vell it vas pretty obvious professor. She had a feline body type complete with black and white fur markings." as Cristof spoke the professor's eyebrow raised of it's own accord. Cristof cleared his throat. "she alzo shorted out my vatch for me. Electrical energy emission of some kind I would imagine. She was also teleporting right along with me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? With such distinguishing features this... Wendy should have been with us."  
  
"I am sorry professor, but I vas being a bit selfish. I vanted to be the one to find her. I have searched most of the surrounding states, and have come to the decision that I require help."  
  
"Then tell me everything Cristof."  
  
As Cristof spoke and told the professor everything about what happened that day nine years back the professor listened attentively making sure not to miss a word, and that was no small matter as at times Cristof rambled off talking about how nice Wendy, or how beautiful she was. Finally Cristof got the entire story out and the professor wheeled over to cerebro and entered the information that Cristof had given him about his childhood friend.  
  
"Alright Cristof, Cerebro is calibrated to the type of powers and physical parameters you described. If Wendy uses one of her active powers then it will notify us."  
  
"You vill let me know as soon as it finds her, right professor?"  
  
"Yes Cristof I will notify you as soon after Cerebro alerts me as is possible."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you Cristof for bringing this girl to my attention."  
  
  
*Bamf-pop*  
  
It had been more than an hour since Cristof had originally 'ported into the professor's study to talk to him about finding his childhood friend Wendy. He was finally through speaking with the professor and could 'port back to his room. He wasn't expecting Laurie to be there when he got back, but she was there. She had waited for him despite implying that she wouldn't wait if he took too long talking to the professor. Then it hit him like a wave of liquid fire. unlike what he felt from Laurie earlier this was no mock rage this was a modicum of worry, and near-violent anger. Now the confusion hit him like a wave, along with a navy blue book that was usually kept in his bedside drawer. As it struck him in the head he wondered why Laurie was so angry.  
  
When the initial pain of being struck in the head by a hard-cover book died down Cristof looked down and finally recognized the volume that had struck him. It was his Journal. She had been reading his journal. Laurie chose this moment of realization to begin screaming at him.  
  
"Who the hell is this Wendy you blue freak?"  
  
"A friend Laurie. Vhy vere you reading my journal? It's private."  
  
"Obviously because you didn't want me to find out about her, right? You'll never find her, she can't love you as much as I..." Laurie screamed at the top of her lungs as balls of plasma began to take shape around her tightly balled fists. The energy began to grow even brighter but her voice faded out before she finished the thought.  
  
"Vhat's vith you. You violate my privacy and you're the victim?" Cristof calmly asserted as he silently tried to cool and stabilize the plasma gathering into mere inert force. " I don't know vhat you're talking about right now. You know I never lie. Never have-- never vill. Here's the situation: There could be something romantic zhere but we vere friends, you're jealous over nothing. If you have reason to vorry you'll hear it from me first Ja?"  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"Absolute."  
  
The mood in the room lightened almost immediately. Laurie was definitely still worried about the possibility of Wendy even being a possibility in the mind of Cristof, but less angry about him keeping something from her. Cristof on the other-hand was silently seething in unseen anger. If Laurie had been close enough she would have been stricken with frostbite as the temperature of the air directly around Cristof turned decidedly arctic-like.  
  
{If he wants to start seeing other people he'll tell me. I'm sure he would.}  
  
  
"So Laurie vhy vere you reading my journal? I'm just curious."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Fair enough. please don't do it again." Cristof said with a dark tone in his voice that had not been apparent before. It had just hit him what she had said. She called him a blue freak. Maybe she hadn't realized what she said but she just told him what she really thought ...how she really felt. He turned his back to her he wouldn't let her see that his eyes had a layer of ice over them literally. He could no longer see-he'd have to wait until either the tears stopped or he was in control of his powers again before it would go away.  
  
"Alright Cristof I won't." Laurie said "I'm really sorry..."  
  
"I von't tell you zhat it's alright cuz it'z not."  
  
Laurie couldn't verbally respond to his last comment, for some reason he wouldn't forgive her and she didn't know why. Nor would Cristof look at her which hurt her. Cristof broke the silence for her.  
  
"Please leave Laurie."  
  
This was unheard of between Laurie and Cristof neither had ever asked the other to leave their presence. Laurie floated to the door and left without a word. Cristof shook his fists in apparent rage. Of all the people of the world he had never expected one of his friends, another 'X-man'...Laurie to call him that.   
  
Finally after seething in rage for the last ten minutes Cristof's eyes thawed. He picked up his journal and looked to the last page. There was writing there that he didn't remember writing even though it was written in his hand. Laurie hadn't mentioned it. She didn't speak german.  
  
Cristof this message is for you. Laurie Summers is not the one for you. I know this because I am you. Please trust me. I can not tell you all that I know, but I can tell you this. Wait for Wendy.  
  
  
To be Continued...  
  
  
  



End file.
